


Él, ella y yo

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Sherlock BBC [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vida diaria, dulce, familiar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Sobre la nueva vida del Dr. John H. Watson y su hija, junto con William Sherlock S. Holmes....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cabe aclarar aquí que esta historia originalmente era larga, pero por el simple hecho de que tengo un bache mental sobre ella desde hace un año -más o menos-, queda más como una serie de relatos cortos sobre la vida familiar entre estos personajes. ¡En algún punto pondré lo que realmente quería! Yo lo sé JAJAJAJA. También~ La escribí hace bastante rato, así que probablemente contenga uno que otro error que al volver a leer seguro pasé por alto. Una disculpa por eso~ Espero puedan disfrutarla.

**PREFACIO**  
.  
.  
.  
  
Es domingo por la mañana. El Doctor John Watson regresa a casa luego de cubrir el turno de un compañero de trabajo para, finalmente, aprovechar las merecidas vacaciones que había estado postergando.  
  
Abrió la puerta del departamento con cuidado. No escucha ruido alguno, señal clara de que los habitantes del lugar continuaban dormidos. Sonrió apenas para sí mismo mientras dejaba el abrigo en el perchero. Se dirigió al baño lentamente, y se lavó el rostro mientras su cuerpo se relajaba.  
  
Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente al contacto con el agua. El agua fría le encantaba, le provocaba cierto placer que en cuanto salió del baño se había olvidado por completo del cansancio.  
  
Escucha la risa infantil de su pequeña y cuando pasa el umbral a la sala observa a Sherlock caminando aún adormilado, envuelto en las sábanas de su cama. Le mira con incredulidad unos segundos, en cuanto lo ve dar dos pasos nota un bulto rodando tras sus pasos, y abre los ojos como platos.  
  
— ¡Yeey~!  
  
La voz divertida de su hija lo saca de su trance y corre hasta sacarla de las sábanas, de donde está perfectamente envuelta. Toma la primera almohada que encuentra y golpea al más alto con esta.  
  
—Por Dios, Sherlock, ve a vestirte—ordena, sonrojado.  
  
Rosamund les mira con curiosidad, pero es levantada por los fuertes brazos de su padre antes de que pueda decir nada. Escucha a papi soltar una especie de gruñido, y se agarra al cuello del rubio cuando este se acerca al moreno hasta besarlo.  
  
—Nunca aprenderás—murmura John, contra los labios del mayor.  
  
La menor, ya perfectamente acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto, no hace más que apoyarse contra el pecho de su padre, cerrando sus ojos en un ataque de sueño repentino.  
  
— ¿Por lo menos traes ropa interior?—cuestiona, cuando el moreno besa su frente.  
  
La sonrisa ladina del otro es la respuesta. Sherlock no borra su sonrisa cuando va con todo y las sábanas hasta la habitación de ambos.  
  
—Eres imposible—ríe John, alejándose con la niña con dirección a la habitación de esta, misma que fuese suya muchos años atrás.  
  
Su vida había cambiado tanto, y nada era como lo imaginó.  
  
Pero era feliz.  
  
Junto a su hija.  
  
Junto a Sherlock.  
  
Y ahora no puede imaginar su vida de ninguna otra manera.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
**CAPÍTULO 1.**  
.  
.  
.  
  
Han pasado casi 10 meses desde la muerte de Mary, y John finalmente ha comenzado asimilarlo.

Ha sido difícil, por supuesto.

Mirar a Sherlock a los ojos se ha vuelto todo un reto para el médico.

Luego de todo lo que dijo aquella ocasión. Ambos saben que no fue más que el dolor hablando.

John Watson no necesitaba que su esposa le pidiera salvar a Sherlock Holmes.

Pero él era un necio. Y desde la supuesta muerte del detective se prometio a sí mismo no volver a creerle.

Y eso lo llevó a gritar cosas que realmente no sentía.

Lo único cierto es que Watson deseaba ferviertemente convertirse en el hombre que Mary esperaba.

Esa era la principal razón por la que estaba de nuevo ahí. En el 221B de Baker S. Viviendo ahí.

Junto a Sherlock.

Junto a su hija.

Rosamund Mary Watson era su adoración.

Luego de conocer a Eurus, John finalmente había recobrado el sentido de paternidad de un modo tan intenso que era raro no verlo junto a la pequeña Rosie.

La ley acordada junto con Mary sobre no llevarla a las escenas del crimen fue respetada, por un tiempo.

Watson había encontrado cierto consuelo en continuar participando activamente en los casos, y finalmente Sherlock sugirió preparar a la menor para ello.

Evidentemente ninguno de los dos le dejaba acercarse demasiado a los cuerpos, y mientras Sherlock examinaba, muchas veces superficialmente para no manchar (ni a sí mismo, ni la escena del crimen), John cargaba a Rosie unos metros lejos. Cuando finalmente reunía la información suficiente iba hasta el otro, y en una acción natural, tomaba a la menor en sus brazos para luego jugar con ella mientras Watson examinaba los cadáveres.  
La invisible barrera entre ellos iba disminuyendo poco a poco, con una lentitud que los torturaba a ambos.  
Estaban demasiado acostumbrados el uno al otro que aquella situación no hacía más que incomodarlos.

Pero, asombrosamente, existía una cosa que los mantenía juntos.

Una persona.

Rosie Watson.

Sherlock miraba a Rosie como quien observara la hermosura de un cielo nocturno estrellado perfectamente despejado, bajo la luz de la luna.

Y John estaba más que encantado con ello.

El tiempo fue avanzando pausado para ellos, pero increíblemente rápido para el resto.

La pequeña rubia había balbuceado un día sus primeras palabras mientras Sherlock la mecía.

John, acomodado en el sofá, les miraba con cariño.

El sentimiento de calidez en su pecho era innegable entonces.

Cada vez que miraba a ese par lo sabía.

Le dolía un poco, porque sentía que traicinaba a su difunta esposa pero...

Esos dos.

Eran su familia.

—Mi querida Watson... Ves, pero no observas...

El rubio rodó los ojos al oírlo.

Sherlock estaba empeñado en convertirla en una pequeña genio, y al parecer su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos.

Watson tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba por dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo cuando la escuchó.

—Pa... Papi.

Volteó tan rápido que sintió dolor en su cuello. Miró a Holmes, que le miraba a su vez con incrédulidad.

John se levantó a tropezones y mientras se acercaba Sherlock murmuró un suave.

—¿Qué? Bebé. ¿Podrías repetirlo?

La niña parecía especialmente divertida por lo que alzó sus bracitos hacia el moreno y repitió, como acatando su orden:

—Papi...

Watson casi sintió desmayarse.

—Por la maldita reina. ¡Estás robándote a mi hija!—acusó, en voz baja  
No por no desear alzarle la voz, claro que no. Solo esperaba que la niña no aprendiera de él sus especiales expresiones.

El violinista le miró sin saber qué decir.

Rosie reparó entonces en la proximidad del rubio, y movió sus manos hacia él mientras balbuceaba.

—P... Pa...pá~—canturreó bajo, mientras el mencionado la arrancaba de los brazos del otro.

Holmes alzó una ceja.

—¿Oíste eso?—murmuró a John

—Finalmente recobró el sentido—respondió este, receloso.

—No. No... Ella no ha dicho lo mismo

El moreno se acerco hasta la niña y le hizo señas,como invitándola a sus brazos. Rosie respondió agitando sus bracitos desde los de John.

—Sherlock...—advirtió iracundo el otro

—Papi...

—Ahí esta de nuevo—murmuró bajo, Sherlock, mirando al rubio, este bufó— De acuerdo, Watson... Necesito que piense muy bien esto... Dime. ¿Quién soy yo?—cuestionó a la pequeña rubia, que le miraba ahora curiosa.

—Esto es ridículo—musito John, sentándose con la bebé en brazos.

—¿Quién soy?—repitió Sherlock, señalándose a sí mismo.  
—Papi~

—Bien.

—¡Eso no está bien!—le cortó el rubio

—Ahora, ¿quién es él?—cuestionó, ignorando la interrupción, mientras señalaba a John.

Rosie miró al rubio y sonrió divertida.

Ese nuevo juego le gustaba.

—Papá~.

El doctor sintió que su corazón se detenía de pronto. Notando entonces lo que Sherlock había observado antes.

—Oh por Dios—musitó, pálido.

El experimento se repitió varias veces, hasta que finalmente Watson aceptó que aquello realmente estaba pasando.

Horas más tarde ninguno hablaba nada del tema, hasta que, por la noche, durante una cena donde tanto Mycroft y Greg se presentaron, la pequeña comenzó a llorar llamando a su papi.

El hermano mayor de los Holmes alzó una ceja silenciosamente al ver como Sherlock se levantaba de su asiento para luego tomar a la pequeña de los brazos de John, quien se hundía en su asiento mientras el moreno se llevaba a la niña a su habitación.

—¿Acaba de decirle...?—casi gimió Lestrade, sorprendido.

—Pensé que todavía no estaba lista para su primera palabra—comentó el pelirrojo, tomando un sorbo de su copa.

Del otro lado de la mesa Watson se removió, ligeramente irritado.

—Oh, créeme que lo está... Le ha dado por comenzar a hablar hoy—suelta, y se termina el contenido de la copa de golpe.

—Wow... Así que piensa que Sherlock es su padre—musita Greg, curioso.

La sonrisa enigmática de Mycroft le pone los pelos de punta al doctor.

—A decir verdad, piensa que ambos lo somos...

El par le mira sin entender, pero no dice nada más.

Sherlock regresa con la niña minutos después, y ella alza sus brazos con dirección al rubio.

—Pap...á. Pa...pá. Pa...

Watson la recibe en brazos gustoso, y Sherlock se acomoda de nuevo en la mesa mientras la cara del inspector se vuelve un poema.

Mycroft intenta seriamente no reírse fuerte ante el par.

Vaya sorpresa.  
.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

John mira la hoja entre sus manos con el ceño visiblemente fruncido. Sherlock, desde su asiento, solo mira a la pequeña con una sonrisa discreta.

—Ahora la gente definitivamente va hablar—suelta el rubio, suspirando.

La directora, frente a ellos, alza una ceja. Las orbes negras les observan con seriedad.

—¿Señor?

—No somos una pareja—dice Watson, cansado.

Deja el dibujo de nuevo en la mesa mientras Sherlock lo observa de reojo. Rosie, entre los brazos del moreno, se acomoda mejor mientras este acaricia sus pequeños bucles. La niña suelta una risa.

Es la primera vez que ambos han asistido juntos a la escuela donde la pequeña Rosie estudia su nivel preescolar

Honestamente John estaba verdaderamente preocupado antes de llegar. Temiendo solo lo peor luego de recibir la llamada por parte de la escuela, citándolos a ambos.

Sherlock, por su parte solo permanecía callado.

—Señor Watson. Debo recordarle que este tipo de... inclinaciones resultan de carácter inapropiado en una institución tan respetable como...

—Señorit Weasley—cortó entonces Sherlock, hablando finalmente.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron en él.

—No necesitamos oír más al respecto, nos encargaremos del problema inmediatamente.

Watson le miró confundido

—Sherlock...—murmuró, preocupado.

El nombrado le miró relajado, y continuó.

—Rosemund Mary Watson no será más un problema. Simplemente la cambiaremos de institución...

Watson abrió la boca para replicar pero el otro no le dejó continuar. El rubio no vuelve a intervenir, y le deja manejar el asunto solo.

Minutos más tarde los tres han abandonado la escuela con dirección a Scotland Yard. El médico ni siquiera pregunta qué hacen ahí, puesto que se da una buena idea en cuanto

Anderson les informa que Lestrade ha dicho rato antes que no quiere ser molestado.

John le ha tapado los ojos a Rosie minutos antes de qud Sherlock alcance a abrir la puerta.

Mycroft, desde detrás del escritorio del inspector les mira mal.

—Por amor de Dios, Sherlock—exclama el peligris,levantándose.

John intenta no sonrojarse.

—¿¡Podrías empezar a tocar la maldita puerta antes de entrar!?—brama el inspector, sin verlos.  
  
—Necesito un favor tuyo—informa el moreno a su hermano.

La idea de que este le deba un favor parece relajar la expresión del mayor, pues esboza una sonrisa ladina.

Mycroft se acomoda la ropa mientras Watson sale de ahí con todo y Rosie, que ha comenzado a preguntar por qué su tío Greg luce tan enfadado.

—Solo resuélvelo—ordena al detective antes de salir, ante la mirada de este.

Sherlock asiente antes de continuar hablando con su hermano. Greg ha salido también, luego de la mirada de su novio.

Ha soltado uno que otro insulto por lo bajo.

El par se encuentra ahora acomodado en los asientos fuera la oficina mientras vagamente escuchan vociferar una que otra cosa al par de hermanos.

—Realmente parecen un matrimonio—cometa Greg al otro, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Oh cállate...  
La sonrisa de Lestrade se amplía y por un momento olvida la interrupción.  
  
—¿Qué ha hecho ahora?—pregunta, mirando al interior, hablando evidentemente de Sherlock.

—Te sorprenderías...

—Prúebame.

—Aparentemente la directora de Rosie considera que Sherlock y yo tenemos una relación de "inclinaciones inapropiadas para la institución"

El inspector ahoga una risa.

—Entonces se le ha hecho fácil decir que mi niña cambiará de escuela en pleno curso escolar. Evidentemente no era tan fácil como él creía... Piensa que no lo he notado pero, desde que salimos de ahí, seguía navegando en su teléfono... El muy... Realmente pensó que lo haría él solo.

Greg asintió, comprensivo. Riendo más para sí mismo al decir.

—Así que le tocó pedir ayuda a Mycroft.

—Oh sí... Sherlock considera todo esto merecedor de la fuerza nacional—dice, suspirando.

El peligris ahora sí se ríe con ganas, y el rubio se une a sus carcajadas luego de unos minutos.

Rosie les mira curiosa, pero no comenta nada. Demasiado interesada en ver a su papi y tío pretendiendo que no están alzándose la voz en la oficina de su tío Greg.

Cuando finalmente salen Mycroft tiene una expresión de satisfacción tan pura que por un momento Watson se siente culpable.

—Los arreglos serán hechos a la brevedad, Rosie podrá asistir a su nueva escuela mañana mismo.

El moreno no dice palabra alguna, y es John quien agradece al mayor mientras este toma la mano de su novio para abandonar el lugar.

—Cuando lo necesite, doctor... Solo le suplico, por una vez, deje de interrumpir mis momentos con Gregory. O me veré en la necesidad de interrumpir sus interacciones íntimas con mi hermanito.

Tan sorprendido queda el rubio que para cuando responde el par se ha ido.

—¡Que no somos pareja!—grita, a la nada.  
.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

El Doctor John H. Watson no es un hombre estúpido. No señor. Y quien lo crea puede, inmediatamente, ir directo a consulta por que existe algo seriamente mal con él. Puede ser distraído, y quizá poco observador en cuestiones que se alejen de su campo, pero eso, de ningún modo, es excusa para pensar que él es estúpido. No. Para nada.

Sí, quizá no era tan listo como Sherlok, y sí, quizá le faltaban los años de experiencia de Greg, o la velocidad de análisis de Mycroft (aunque en este último seguía siendo mala comparación, cualquier Holmes estaba alejado de sus habilidades, punto) Y sí, definitivamente no tenía los antecedentes de su difunta esposa pero, y aquí viene lo importante, él no era ciego.

No del modo en que todos querían creer.

Fue el primero en notar la tensión sexual entre Mycroft y Greg, por amor de Dios.

Era bueno notando ese tipo de cosas.

Tenía ojo para el romance.

Y sabía, aunque Sherlock continuase diciendo que estaba equivocado, que James Moriarty tenía una vida hecha muy lejos de la fama criminal.

Le quedó clarísimo desde el momento en que lo conoció.  
  
Pero eso era otro cuento.

La cuestión aquí, esa que le impode cerrar los ojos un sábado por la noche, es que hay algo que no está cuadrando en su día a día.

Han pasado algunos meses desde la muerte de Mary, y, aunque continúa viéndola de tanto en tanto, el dolor ha ido disminuyendo al grado de volverse soportable.

Y cuando el dolor deja de nublarte los sentidos, estos comienzan a adaptarse de nuevo, a percibir de nuevo.

Y recientemente ha comenzado a percibir cosas demasiado extrañas.

Escaleras abajo, escucha perfecto como el detective sale de su habitación directo a la cocina y regresa sus pasos luego de algunos minutos.

John no recordaba haber estado tan al pendiente de los movimientos del otro nunca, pero ahora era así.  
  
Sherlock estaba actuando raro.

Sherlock Holmes, ese mismo que metía cabezas a la nevera, el mismo que montaba un laboratorio potencialmente peligroso en medio de la cocima, y ese que casi lo envenena al cambiar la azúcar por un polvo de dudosa procedencia que tiñó su cafe negro a rojo en segundos.

Cabe decir que se llevó el susto de su vida ante eso último.

Ese mismo hombre, qur facilmente te mandaba a volar con una mirada, que ignoraba sus demandas y hacía oídos sordos ante los reclamos de cualquiera (en especial su hermano) se encontraba ahora mismo preparando un biberón.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Ese horrible olor.

Desde la comodidad de su cama, John Watson se preguntó seriamente si la charla del día anterior había sido siquiera escuchada.

Sherlock estuvo hablando por horas con Balloon—John sobre la importancia de la alimentación en los niños pequeños, haciendo especial hincapié en que su madre solía preparar una especie de leche casera que, desde su punto de vista, sería ideal para la pequeña Watson.

Evidentemente, John se saltó la mitad del monólogo y llegó justo a tiempo para cuando el moreno se giró a verlo mientras la preguntaba salía de sus labios.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?

El doctor no sabía ni lo que estaba pasando, pero pensando en que sería otra de esas preguntas donde el otro realmente no toma en cuenta (ni por un maldito segundo) su opinión, aceptó fervientemente.  
  
Horas más tarde comprendió lo que hacía, luego de que dejara a Rosie en su cuna y el olor a putrefacción (aunque quizá estuviece exagerando un poco) llegó a sus fosas nasales lo entendió.

Sherlock Holmes realmente estaba preparando un brebaje para su pequeña.

No se atrevió a molestarlo, y en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto Sherlock le advirtió que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía apagar el fuego sin su consentimiento.

Watson ni se molestó en acercarse de nuevo, y se fue directo a su cuarto, a, al menos eso quería, pasar la noche durmiendo con su niña.

Estuvo a punto de lograrlo, cuando la revelación le golpeó tan fuerte que inclusive dejó de respirar por unos minutos.

Los últimos meses pasaron a cámara lenta ante sus ojos y gimió para si mismo percibiendo señales tan repentinamente que sintió que se mareaba.

En segundo plano, se cuestionó si era de ese modo en que Sherlocl vivía el día a día, y sintió algo de pena por ello.

Poco le duró el malestar, porque en cuanto su cerebro comenzó a conectar los hechos y darles forma coherente la satisfacción fue demasiada.

Entendió entonces por qué el detective dedicaba su vida a ello.

Pero más importante, descubrió un hecho que le dejó más desconcertado que cualquier otra cosa en los últimos años.

Sherlock Soy-Demasiado-Bueno-Como-Para-Necesitar-A-Alguien-Más-Que-A-Mí-Mismo Holmes estaba, sorprendentemente, cuidando a alguien más.

Y no era a John Watson.

Como hemos dicho ya, John no es estúpido, así que es plenamente consciente de que puede poner su vida en manos de Sherlock. Lo han vivido ya. Por su seguridad, lo abandonó por años (hecho que le recriminaría hasta su verdadera muerte, pero de nuevo, ese es otro tema) y regresó cuando consideró que era seguro para ambos.

Sin embargo, salvo por pocas muestras, Watson sabía igualmente que Sherlock difícilmente dejaría morir a alguien.

La cuestión no era le hecho de que Sherlock no pudiese preocuparse sinceramente por la seguridad de alguien (que lo hacía) sin embargo, el verdadero detalle...

Sherlock Holmes era incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo.

Y qué decir de cualquier otro ser humano.

O animal.

O lo que sea que fuera.

Si él hubiese sido un erizo al cuidado del detective está 100% seguro de que había muerto ni bien terminado el primer mes con él.

En resumen.

Cuidar no se le daba bien. Punto.

Y, aún así, Sherlock Holmes se desvivía cuidando a la pequeña Rosemund Watson.

No, no era estúpido, pero vaya que esa noche se sintió como uno.

Porque desde el primer día en que Rosie y él llegaron a casa, Sherlock hacía lo que podía por ayudarle.

¡Inclusive le cambiaba los pañales!

Habilidad que, cabe aclarar, nadie más que el doctor le conocía.

No se atrevió a preguntarle cuándo o dónde aprendió a hacerlo.

Sherlock actúaba como todo un padre, y uno bastante celoso, debe agregar.

Sabía, por boca del propio Mycroft, que él no tenía una buena relación con los niños.

Pero Lestrade era otra historia.

Amaba pasar tiempo con la niña.

Y Sherlock odiaba cada minuto que pasaba lejos de ella.

Fuera un caso o no, el detective procuraba dejar siempre alguna cámara.

¡Inclusive le sacó al mayor de los hermanos un dron! ¡Un maldito dron del gobierno para vigilar a una niña!  
  
El gesto le pareció adecuado en el momento, pero entre más lo pensaba Watson caía en cuenta.

Y le causaba una gracia indescriptible.

Sherlock Holmes, el hombre peleado con la idea de la reproducción...

Había adoptado a Rosie Watson como su cría.

Por supuesto, John no era un hombre estúpido, pero quizá era algo demasiado inocente.

Le tomaría días más exponer su descubrimiento ante el moreno, solo para descubrir que sí, Rosie era, oficialmente, la cría de Holmes.

—Por supuesto que la veo como mi hija, John. Sería imposible no verla de ese modo...

El doctor ha alzado la ceja ante esto. Da un sorbo a su té mientras el otro juega con Rosie en su regazo.

—Es como una pequeña versión de ti—menciona en un susurro el otro, sonriéndole a la niña.

John niega para sí mismo. ¿Qué puede responder a eso? Incluso si respondiera... No cree estar preparado para la respuesta.

Cuando esté verdaderamente listo para lo que viene, lo que sea que vaya a darse entre el detective y él, se promete a sí mismo será él quien dé el primer paso.  
.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

El día que pasó fue todo tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar siquiera. Al menos, no de reaccionar como hubiese deseado.

Sus ojos se habían cerrado y sus labios habían aplicado presión sobre los ajenos.

Antes de que sus manos alcanzaran las que tomaban su rostro estas se habían alejado.

John abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras Sherlock le analizaba.

Claro, tenía esa mirada.

Su cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por hora, y Watson no pudo evitar pensar que él era todo lo contrario.

¿Cómo puedes analizarme en este jodido momento?

Quizá sus ojos son mucho más expresivos de lo que recuerda.

—Querías que te besara. ¿O querías besarme?—cuestiona Sherlock, y luce sinceramente confundido.

Es como un balde de agua fría.

Está por afirmar que por supuesto él no quería besarle, pero tenía una promesa con sí mismo, con Mary...

Ninguna mentira saldría de su boca.

—Dudo mucho estar confundiendo las señales, John—continúa el moreno, sentándose de nuevo sobre su sillón, cruzando las piernas mientras el doctor guarda silencio.

Su primer beso con Sherlock, y éste fue quien tomó la iniciativa.

El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

—Eres un imbécil.

El rubio esboza una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, y el otro le observa.

—Realmente esperaba ganarte al menos en eso...

Holmes alza una ceja.

—Quería besarte yo primero.

El moreno parece entenderlo entonces, y luego le mira nuevamente con curiosidad.

—¿Qué diferencia habría en ello?

Watson niega por lo bajo, y alza las manos rendido.

—No haría ninguna diferencia, solo... Pensé que se sentiría bien hacerlo.

Sherlock parece confundido de nuevo, y toma su taza de té casi al mismo tiempo que Watson. Toma un trago mientras frunce el ceño.

Habla justo cuando el otro continúa con la porcelana en los labios.

—Siempre puedes hacerlo tú la próxima vez...

Ha sido un verdadero reto no escupir nada luego de oír eso. Se levanta de su lugar cual resorte.

—Es tarde. Debo ir por Rosie.

—John. Te tomas 12 minutos en ir y venir.. Y falta media hora...

—Iré por leche—informa, tomando su abrigo del perchero

—Fuiste al supermercado ayer—le recuerda Sherlock

—Pasaré tiempo de calidad con ella. Es bueno para las niñas de su edad... No te atrevas a decirlo—advierte, y voltea a verlo mientras cierra la boca lentamente— Solo. No.

Se termina de arreglar y está por salir del departamento cuando el moreno dice:

—No puedes huir para siempre de tus sentimientos, John Watson...  
  
El más bajo le fulmina con la mirada.  
  
—¿Ahora eres un experto?

—Intenté hacerlo hace algún tiempo... Mira donde terminé.

Watson mentiría si dijera que eso no le hizo sentir bien. Su pulso le delataba. Y ese estúpido sonrojo.

—Volveremos para la cena—es lo único que puede responder, luego de algunos segundos, mismos que Holmes usó para alcanzar su violín y comenzar a tocar una concida melodía.

Las notas características de La Mujer hicieron eco en el 221B... Pero no pasaron muchos segundos para que se notara la variación en las notas.

Era una pieza totalmente distinta, una pieza que quizá nadie hubiese escuchado antes.

No estaba terminada.

Y quizá si, comenzaba con notas que alguna vez dedicó a alguien más pero, ahora mismo...

A cada nota el palacio mental de Sherlock se abría paso ante sus ojos. Todo tan perfectamente ordenado como siempre, y con habitaciones enteras que comenzaban a llenarse fácilmente.

Pasó por toda el área central, esa donde los crímines eran la parte principal.

Subió escaleras, y miró miles de archivos perfectamente acomodados.

Pasó de largo, y llegó a un área que recientemente había inaugurado.

Todo era tan llamativo, quizá hasta infantil.

Era una sección entera de su palacio, no un cuarto más... Era un todo indescriptible.

Entró a la habitación ya tan familiar, esa donde guardó cada melodía nueva desde que ella llegó a su vida.

Varias hojas se encontraban en un cesto, listas para ser eliminadas. Otras más estaban acomodadas en el escritorio, donde un bolígrafo bailaba entre los dedos de Holmes mientras reescribía una y otra vez, sin estar satisfecho con el resultado.  
  
Continuaba tocando suaves notas de aquella canción que estaba casi lista.  
  
Sonrió sin notarlo, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas. Su mente demasiado ocupada en su palacio, y los ojos firmemente cerrados.

Nadie nunca escuchó ese precioso concierto, donde, por primera vez, interpretaba la dulce canción: _《Él, ella y yo.》By: S. Holmes_

Salvo quizá unos oídos jóvenes, que reconocían el sonido del violín de su padre a metros de distancia.

—¿Pasa algo, Rosie?—cuestiona el doctor, mirando con preocupación a la menor.

Está tan inusualmente callada.

La pequeña rubia le mira con ojos brillantes, y sonríe encantadoramente mientras niega divertida.

Esa melodía es hermosa sin duda.

—Papá debería tocar un día para mí...—murmura para sí, pero el mayor le oye.

Intenta aguidizar el oído, pero es tarde. Ha alcanzado a oír apenas una nota, y reconoce también quien está detrás de aquel concierto.

Sonríe con discresión.

Holmes guarda un baúl en casa desde que Watson le amenazó con tirar todas las partituras que no tienen nada más que rayones.

Si su hija supiera lo que él ha visto.

_"Todas esas canciones, son para ti"_ piensa, recordando cómo ha batallado para leer los títulos, hasta que reconoció:

**Mi querida Watson.**

Repentinamente. Tiene ganas de besarlo. O ser besado de nuevo.

—¿Estás lista?—cuestiona, tras recoger la mochila de la niña.

Han pasado gran parte del día en una pequeña plaza, no muy lejos de Baker S.

Rosie asiente con seguridad. Watson sonríe.

—Vamos a casa.

Y la menor sonríe exactamente igual.

.

.

.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

La primera vez que Rosie se mete en problemas durante las horas escolares es memorable para cada miembro de la familia.

  
John se encontraba trabajando en la pista de un caso (que Sherlock había catalogado como " _poco interesante_ " pero que para el otro resultaba sencillamente fascinante) cuando recibió una llamada al móvil.

Dejó todo de lado cuando reconoció la voz del director de la escuela de su pequeña.

Salió disparado hacia ésta mientras texteaba al otro padre, informándole lo que sabía en un simple mensaje:

_Rosie. Problemas._  
_Ávila quiere vernos inmediatamente._  
_JW._

No pasaron más que minutos antes de que Sherlock respondiese con un:

_Voy para allá._  
_SH._

Ricardo Ávila era un hombre ya mayor que dedicó gran parte de su vida en el área educativa. Maestro desde temprana edad y figura oficial de la institución desde entonces. Formó un modesto colegio que, con los años, se volvió uno de los más importantes de la ciudad. No solo por su excelente sistema educativo, en opinión de John, sino por el amplio criterio de su director ante la era moderna. No se mostró incómodo junto a él o Sherlock en ninguna ocasión, e inclusive les ofreció comunicarlos con padres que atravesaban su misma situación. Sherlock tardó un poco en entender realmente a qué se refería, hasta que el mismo Ávila le explicó que no eran los primeros padres primerizos que se encontraba. Debido a este comportamiento Watson se encontró bastante a gusto con la nueva escuela de su pequeña, y pronto el moreno tuvo que admitir que era una buena institución.

Por ello el par resultó verdaderamente preocupado ante el llamado del director que, hasta ese momento, no se había quejado del comportamiento de su niña.

Watson fue el primero en llegar, y solo bastaron pocos minutos para que Sherlock hiciera su aparición. Junto a éste venían su padre y madre.

Éstos habían sugerido pasar la tarde junto con su hijo antes de visitar durante la mañana siguiente a su hija. Mycroft se uniría a ellos para la cena, junto con Greg, John y Rosie.

—Oh, Johnny, cariño. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Se ha herido?—inquirió la madre del moreno verdaderamente preocupada, y el rubio sospechó que quizá debió ser más claro en su mensaje.

—Está bien. Ella está bien... —Respiró profundo mirando al moreno— El director no me dio muchos detalles. Al parecer se ha metido en una pelea, no física...— aclaró, ante los suspiros sorprendidos por parte del matrimonio

Holmes a alzado una ceja.

—No te atrevas a decirlo—advirtió la madre de éste, robándole las palabras al rubio.

—No lo entiendo. Rosie es una niña muy tranquila... —comentó el padre de Sherlock.

John se enderezó en su sitio mientras asentía a lo dicho. Sherlock observaba a su alrededor con ojo crítico.

—Lo mejor será que entren inmediatamente. Si te parece bien podríamos llevar nosotros a Rosie mientras charlan con el director...—comentó la mujer más calmada.

Watson estaba por negarse cuando el más alto carraspeó ligeramente.

—Si no es una molestia—aceptó, mirando de reojo a su pareja.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de los mayores, el esposo de ella negó ligeramente.

—Ustedes atiendan esto. Mi esposa y yo vamos por Rosamund.

Una vez que el par se aleja el detective y el doctor se dirigen al interior de las instalaciones recorriendo el camino ya familiar.  
  
John puede notar como, a cada paso, el otro parece ponerse tenso. Finalmente llegan al final del pasillo, a unos pasos de la puerta nota una figura apoyada sobre la pared mientras, a su lado, Holmes frunce el ceño.

Reconocería a ese hombre donde fuera.

—Sherlock... —saluda con seriedad el hombre.

—Sebastian...—murmura entre dientes el detective.

Watson frunce el ceño. Su mirada viaja de uno a otro intentando comprender el por qué de aquel ambiente tan repentinamente hostil.

No tiene tiempo de preguntar puesto que el director abre la puerta de su despacho entonces, y les mira complacido.

—Señores. Es bueno que estén ya reunidos... Pasen, pasen...

El trío ingresa a la habitación, siendo Sebastian el último.

—Señor Moran, ¿su esposo...?

—Está en un viaje de negocios... Dijo que si lo encuentra absolutamente necesario mañana mismo estará aquí. ¿Es mi presencia suficiente?

El director asiente, sereno.

—Completamente. Solo le pediré informe de lo que voy a decirles a los tres tan pronto como le sea posible...

Moran asiente.

Una vez que los cuatro están reunidos y el director ha tomado asiento les dedica una mirada a los padres.

—Muy bien señores... Anteriormente les he mencionado la excelente disposición de las niñas en cuanto a las exigencias de nuestra escuela. No puedo más que felicitarles por la educación que han impartido en ellas... No obstante, hoy me he visto en la necesidad de llamarles por un desacuerdo que viene desarrollándose desde hace un tiempo...  
  
—Rosie ha utilizado malas palabras—cuestiona John, afirmando más para sí que preguntando realmente.

Ávila niega.

—Me temo que la discusión no ha nacido a base de insultos, señor Watson... Elise y Rosie han demostrado más bien una... Insana competitividad.

John casi puede respirar tranquilo.

—Es perfectamente normal, teniendo en cuenta quiénes son sus padres.

—¡Sherlock!

—¡Señor Holmes!

El moreno se encoge de hombros mientras que Sebastian le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—No es de extrañar que su hija no pueda guardarse sus opiniones—dice, ácido.

El doctor siente cómo suben los colores a su rostro de pura rabia.

—Tu grandísimo...

—¡Señores!

La estridente voz del director los hace volver a su asiento. John ni siquiera sabe cuándo se ha levantado para encarar al otro.

—No les he llamado para quejarme. Aunque bien podría ahora mismo. Si ustedes como padres no aprenden a relacionarse con otro difícilmente sus hijas aprendan a hacerlo. Es por eso que pedí reunirnos...  
  
—¿A qué se refiere?—cuestiona Sherlock, serio.

—Elise y Rosie han demostrado en varias ocasiones ser las mejores en su clase. Son muy competitivas, sí, pero en lugar de alejarlas mi recomendación es propiciar un trabajo en conjunto con ellas... La rivalidad las hará mejorar constantemente y aprender a trabajar en equipo es una habilidad que francamente han dejado demasiado tiempo de lado.

—¿Qué está tratando de decir, director?—cuestiona Sebastian, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—Para el fin de ciclo realizaremos una feria de ciencias. Originalmente planeaba excluir a grados menores y cerrarla a alumnos de último año únicamente. Mi idea es permitirles participar solo si trabajan juntas... Así inició su discusión hoy... Cada una asegurándome que puede participar sin ayuda, y desestimando a la otra.

—Rosamund es perfectamente capaz de trabajar ella sola—gruñe Holmes.

Watson se mantiene callado mientras le dedica una mirada de advertencia al otro.

—¿Realizará el proyecto realmente sola o terminará ayudándole señor Holmes?

—¿Realmente cree que funcione? Por lo que dice ellas básicamente se odian.

—Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte, señor Watson... Pero muy bien empleada en esta situación.

—Ellas se negaron rotundamente, de otro modo no necesitaría persuadirnos con esta idea—observó Sebastian.

—Elemental... Necesita de nuestra intervención...—respondió Sherlock.

John rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para pensarlo?—cuestionó

—La recepción de proyectos finalizará la próxima semana. Tienen hasta el viernes que viene para dar u a respuesta.

Los hombres soltaron el aliento.

—¿Eso era todo?  
  
Ávila observa al detective serio.

—Espero una respuesta afirmativa que demuestre su disposición para apoyar la mejora en sus hijas, señores. Es todo. Pueden retirarse.

Los tres salieron de la dirección tras la severa mirada del mayor. Sherlock y John se alejaron unos pasos del otro mientras éste sacaba su móvil del bolsillo.

—¿Está realmente fuera o solo continúa huyendo de mí?—gruñe Sherlock al mirarlo.

John lo fulmina con la mirada, exigiendo una explicación que parece no estar dispuesto a dar.

—No pruebes mi paciencia, Holmes... Lo verás cuando él así lo quiera.

Moran no dice nada más, sencillamente se va mientras coloca el teléfono en su oído.

John escucha vagamente una voz que le resulta extrañamente familiar.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó y por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?!

Casi jura ver una sonrisa muy parecida a la dentadura de un tiburón salir de los labios del pelirrojo.

Sherlock está terminando de escribir un mensaje cuando los ojos de John vuelven a caer en su persona.

—¿Demasiado pronto para pedir una explicación?—cuestiona con sarcasmo.

El moreno rueda los ojos.

—Rosie está con mis padres en casa. Recién les he avisado que llegaremos más tarde.

—Sherlock...

—Quieres una explicación. No soy yo el encargado de dártela.

El doctor le sigue el paso cuando comienza a andar y pronto están de nuevo en las calles de la ciudad.

—¿Quién demonios va a decirme qué coño acaba de pasar ahí? ¿Quién es Sebastian Moran?

Están cruzando una calle cuando un vehículo negro se estaciona a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

John suelta un gruñido por lo bajo.

—Iremos a ver a Mycroft—murmura irritado.

—Iremos a ver a mi hermano—acepta Sherlock.

.

.

.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Mycroft observa la hora mientras espera la llegada de su hermano. Las noticias han viajado sorprendentemente rápido. Mami le ha llamado hace un rato, informándole de lo ocurrido en la escuela, pronto recibió un mensaje de Sherlock avisando que iban de camino. Se da una idea de lo ocurrido demasiado rápido. Contiene un suspiro. Envía un mensaje de texto segundos antes de que el sonido del timbre le saque de su ensoñación. Mira a través de las cámaras de seguridad, Sherlock mira fijo, suspira finalmente mientras desactiva los seguros.  
  
Recibe respuesta cuando el par entra a su despacho.

_Iré más tarde, entonces._   
_¿Es demasiado extraño decir que te noto preocupado?_   
_L._

Sonríe apenas. Su hermano evalúa su reacción. Pronto John no puede contenerse más tiempo y exige su atención. Necesita una explicación, Sherlock ha repetido antes que no le dará la información que quiere, Mycroft es el que debe hacerlo. Watson puede darse cuenta que se está metiendo en algo turbio cuando el mayor de los hermanos les invita a sentarse.

—Sebastian Moran. ¿Quién es? —ataca John, de inmediato.

Mycroft alza las cejas apenas lo suficiente, antes de mirar a su hermano menos.

—¿Ni siquiera le has preparado? Te creía más precavido, querido hermano.

Sherlock rueda los ojos, sin responder. Mycroft continúa.

—Estimado doctor, debe saber ya que la muerte de mi hermano fue resultado de una acción desesperada que intentaba acabar con la red criminal de James Moriarty, ¿no es así?

—John asiente— Quizá sea bueno informarle también que, así como Sherlock tuvo oportunidad de mirar al abismo a los ojos, Moriarty realizó exactamente las mismas acciones.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —gruñó el rubio, sin creerlo.

—Jim Moriarty está vivo, por lo que pudimos deducir... Ha mantenido un perfil bajo, apostaría incluso que sus más cercanos le han perdido el rastro...

—Dijiste que se voló el cráneo en tus narices, ¿cómo sería eso posible? —murmuró John, hacia el moreno.

—Esa es la parte más interesante, John... Sé lo que vi... Estaba seguro de que murió. Si hubiese sido capaz de probar que fingió su muerte, no habría tenido necesidad de lanzarme—responde, con obviedad

El rubio frunce el ceño, ahoga una maldición y se dirige entonces a Mycroft.  
  
—Sigo sin entenderlo, ¿qué cojones tiene que ver Moran con todo esto? ¿Trabaja para él?

—Es más íntimo que eso... No es para, es con...—le corrige con serenidad el mayor, y toma uno de los folios sobre la mesa, que extiende al doctor— Hasta donde sabemos, Sebastian Moran es el John Watson de nuestro criminal consultor... ¿No es graciosa la ironía? Ex militar. Alcanzó el rango de coronel... Un hombre peligroso, en verdad.  
  
John le fulmina con la mirada, Mycroft no parece realmente incómodo por su mirada.

—Poniéndolo así, entonces... Esa niña, Elise... ¿Es hija suya? —cuestiona, sorprendido, tras unos segundos.

Sherlock asiente.

—Es lo poco que pudimos averiguar... Jim no quiere ser encontrado. El único que sigue moviéndose por el sistema es Sebastian, pero no hay ninguna prueba que pueda enviarlo a la cárcel... Probablemente sea porque es el guardián de la niña.

—Eso quiere decir que salvo por Sebastian, Moriarty no está en la posición de confiar la custodia de su hija a cualquier otra persona... —agrega Mycroft

—Con Irene fuera del mapa, ni siquiera ella podría prestarse para ello—comenta John, en voz baja.

Parece una verdadera locura. De alguna manera debió preverlo. James Moriarty es como una versión distorsionada de Sherlock, debería haber pensado que tendría esa misma capacidad de adoptar bajo su manto a un hijo. Pasa una mano por su rostro.

—¿Alguna vez nos libraremos de él? —cuestiona para nadie en particular, ninguno de los hermanos se atreve a responderle.

—Tenemos un problema ahora... Al parecer Rosie se ha hecho de su primera archienemiga...

—Tan dramático como siempre, pero acertado por primera vez en tu opinión... No puedes exponer a Rosie a ese tipo de compañías. Mañana mismo podrá iniciar en una nueva escuela, si así lo desean—dice, pero observa solo al doctor al decir esto último.

—No, eso no será necesario...—responde, más calmado.

—John...

—Ávila tiene razón... Casi llegamos a los golpes con ese tal Moran, Rosie necesita aprender a convivir con las personas que no son de su agrado. No la educamos para huir, Sherlock...

El detective guarda silencio, asiente apenas.

—Tampoco pienso que debemos enviarla directo a los lobos... Lo más prudente sería rechazar la oferta del director—continúa, su novio le mira con ojos abiertos como platos, ofendido.

—¿Estás bromeando, cierto? Rosamund ha deseado participar desde antes...

—Sherlock... ¿Eres consciente del peligro en el que la pondrías?

El consultor está por responder cuando su teléfono suena. John reconocería ese tono donde fuera. Había olvidado como se sentía esa increíble necesidad de golpear el hermoso rostro del otro.

—Tienes su maldito número registrado...—musita, cansado.

—En mi defensa, nunca antes lo había usado, o contestado algo.

—¿Contestado? Sherlock, ¿te has texteado con tu maldito enemigo?  
  
El moreno alza los hombros, restándole importancia. Mycroft no puede más que negar, arrebatándole el teléfono al par. Esos niños continuarán discutiendo al respecto por las próximas horas, si no se equivoca.  
  
—Holmes...—dice, tan pronto como contesta.  
  
John y Sherlock le observan atentos, el mayor se acomoda mejor en su sitio.

—No pudiste describirlo mejor, justo de eso estábamos hablando...

Watson no puede dejar pasar aquel cambio en su habitual seriedad. ¿Desde cuándo ha comenzado a hablar con Moriarty? ¿En qué maldito momento comenzó a tratarle de tu?

Frunce el ceño con intensidad.

—El esposo de mi hermano no está muy contento con eso... Ya deberías saberlo. ¿Es así? Quizá se los haga saber...

Baja el teléfono un momento, disfrutando del poder que tiene entonces.

—Elise quiere participar, y ninguno de ellos puede oponerse a sus deseos... Trabajarán en Baker S. ¿Están de acuerdo con eso?

John boquea —demasiado sorprendido aún por ser llamado "Esposo de mi hermano" por primera vez, y Sherlock asiente, aprovechándose del momento. El doctor da un golpe al brazo del otro en respuesta, pero es demasiado tarde, Mycroft ya ha informado de la decisión.

—¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¡¿Tendremos a la hija de Moriarty en nuestra casa?! —se queja, en voz baja, mientras tira de la manga de su brazo.

—¿No eras tú quien repetía eso de los enemigos cerca? —murmuraba igual de bajo Sherlock, John quiso golpearlo de nuevo.

—¡No tan malditamente cerca! —casi grita, colérico.

—Disfruta el viaje, entonces... ¿Debemos asumir que podremos contactarte por este número? Una verdadera pena... Siempre es bueno oír de ti... Siempre que se saque algo de provecho, claro.

Watson casi siente asco. ¿Es idea suya o su cuñado está coqueteando descaradamente con alguien que no es su novio? No, no alguien... Está siendo así de... Oh, Dios... Necesita salir de ahí pronto.

—Está todo arreglado... —informa el mayor, una vez que ha colgado— No intentes contactarle, aparentemente a Moran no le gusta que estés buscándole... O que él te busque a ti—dice a Sherlock, luego mira al doctor— Relájese, doctor Watson... Esto podría resultar provechoso para todos... Ellos no quieren dar más información de la necesaria, y Rosie no necesita salir de la casa para participar en esa dichosa feria...

Sherlock le agradece a su peculiar manera, y John se rinde entonces. Nunca entenderá el actuar de ese par. Mycroft les recuerda la hora de la reservación para la cena cuando les acompaña hasta la puerta, entonces toma su teléfono de regreso a la oficina.

Espera uno, dos, tres toques.

—Lestrade...

—Me conoces demasiado bien, al punto de leer mi estado de ánimo... ¿Cómo lo haces? —cuestiona con verdadera curiosidad, escucha la risa del otro.

—Quizá sea la forma en que pones las comas. Hombre, no estoy seguro... Sencillamente lo sabía y ya—responde el otro, divertido.

Se quedan callados un segundo.

—¿Salió todo bien? Lo que sea que te puso así, me refiero...—quiere saber Greg, mientras se aparta de los oídos curiosos de sus colegas, se encierra en su despacho.

Mycroft está observando por los ventanales de su oficina al responder.

—Demasiado bien, en mi opinión... Tendré que aumentar la seguridad, solo por prevenir.

—¿Realmente crees que algo malo pueda pasar ahora? —murmura Lestrade, preocupado.

—No, por eso es que debo ser todavía más cuidadoso...—replica Holmes, luego respira hondo— ¿Has terminado por hoy? Mis padres han sido bastante claros con respecto a la hora... A mami no le ha hecho gracia que llegaras tarde la última vez...

—Estoy a punto de salir... No creí que hubiese alguien más impaciente que tú... Evidentemente no había conocido a tu madre.

Mycroft se ríe bajo.

—Evidentemente—acepta

—Te veré en un rato... —declara el inspector, y tras asegurarse que nadie puede oírlo dice— Te amo.

Holmes sonríe.

—También te amo.  
.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Jim Moriarty era un hombre peligroso. No existía duda alguna de ello. El genio detrás del imperio criminal más grande en el mundo, capaz de orquestar un sinfín de actos todos únicamente para sus sádicos propósitos. Holmes podría dedicar una buena parte de su tiempo encontrando maneras excelentes de describir a aquel ser, pero definitivamente habría usado nunca palabras como _"padre amoroso"_ o " _incurable dueño de un hogar_ ". Sherlock nunca admitiría que fue sorprendido por ello.

  
Cuando Rosamund se peleó con otra cría del instituto, el detective supo desde el primer momento que no era resultado de un evento aislado. Algo se venía cociendo en el ambiente escolar de su pequeña, y él había sido demasiado ciego al no notarlo.  
  
Jamie E. Moriarty es una niña superdotada. Al menos esa es la conclusión a la que el detective llega luego de conocerle, tras apenas segundos. Sus dotes naturales superan con creces los de su pequeña, pero no por ello ha demostrado ser mejor. Sherlock piensa seriamente que ese es el origen de la disputa.

Rosie ha sido entrenada en ello desde temprana edad —pese a las instrucciones firmes de Watson de mantenerla al margen de los casos—, Sherlock ha puesto empeño sobrehumano en exteriorizar sus técnicas y, aunque la rubia continúa en primera base, sus habilidades son excepcionales.

Elise —su segundo nombre, y por el cual a menudo es llamada, según ha escuchado por Rosamund— tiene la capacidad de volverse todavía más peligrosa que sus padres. John no deja de repetirle a Sherlock que no puede —ni deberían, en realidad— ponerse a averiguar de dónde ha salido la niña, dado que, en todos esos años, ni una sola pista de su existencia salió a colación. Ni las investigaciones de Watson, ni en aquellos años donde Sherlock fingió su muerte.

La conclusión de ambos es la misma; Moran fue el guardián de la chica. No había otra opción razonable.

Tras verlas convivir por primera vez, Watson se da cuenta de que los comentarios de su ahora esposo no pueden ser más atinados. Rosamund no ha dudado en corregir a la otra al menor error —una equivocación es inaceptable, diría su esposo—, y Elise no ha dudado en demostrar que no solamente puede aprender rápido, sino que puede ser mucho mejor. Por supuesto, Rosie no quiere quedarse atrás luego de esto.

La hipótesis de su director es correcta. Peligrosa, pero acertada. Juntas se empujan a mejorar a cada paso, y aquello que les tomaría más tiempo de forma individual puede ser mejorado en la mitad de tiempo.

John termina su taza de café mientras las mira trabajar en la sala del departamento. Escucha lo que parece el comienzo de una nueva disputa y, por increíble que sonase, deja que lo que tenga que pasar pase. Se ha cansado de ser ignorado —luego de unas horas en las mismas, cualquiera lo habría hecho—. Los ánimos se calman y vuelven a su proyecto.

  
Casi puede escuchar a Sherlock decirle que debió hacerle caso desde el principio. _"Es como verme desde fuera, hace mucho tiempo... Si Moriarty se hubiese aparecido ante de mi desde el primer momento, claro está"_

" _Idiota_ " es lo único que puede pensar Watson en ese momento, y escucha el sonido de su teléfono. Frunce el ceño mientras deja la taza de lado. ¿En qué momento su vida se había vuelto esto? Un mensaje del mismísimo padre de la chica estaba ahora en su pantalla. Vale, sabía ya que ese loco podía comunicarse con ellos de cualquier manera —realmente, cualquiera que se le ocurriera—, ¿debería agradecer que utilizara métodos aceptables?

  
_Pasaré por ella en 5._  
 _SM._

  
Se hunde en su asiento, relee el mensaje y observa a las niñas frente a él. No, no agradecerá ese tipo de cosas. Su vida ha sido extraña desde que llegó allí, y ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a ese tipo de cuestiones. Niega imperceptible antes de ponerse de pie. Deja el móvil de lado. Elise le observa como si supiera que ese texto es de su padre.  
  
—No debe tardar demasiado, ¿no es así? —dice, con una sonrisa que le recuerda indudablemente al pelirrojo.

Encontrar las similitudes entre ella y ambos le provoca dolores de cabeza. Es como una mezcla perfecta de sus actitudes, de sus modos. Incluso su aspecto, de alguna manera...

Casi aterrador. Malditamente aterrador.

—Cinco minutos. Eso dijo—responde, sereno.  
  
Sherlock está trabajando en un caso, y él tiene que estar de niñera. Nada fuera de lo ordinario, desde que las niñas empezaran a trabajar juntas. Oh, y el lugar, sencillo, escogido especialmente por todos en común acuerdo. Ni Moran daría su ubicación, ni ellos enviarían sola a Rosie a esa dirección.  
  
_"—Nunca raptarías a una niña, Holmes... Especialmente a nuestra niña. La última que persona que lo hizo no vivió para contarlo—_ "fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Sebastian al respecto, el día en que la llevó por primera vez.  
  
De eso había pasado un mes exacto.

Cuando fue la hora de irse, Elise ya tenía sus cosas dentro de una mochila de marca—John secretamente pensaba que era una niña demasiado mimada, pero con el inusual porte que tenía no la veía usando otro tipo de cosas—, bajó las escaleras acompañado del doctor y este casi tiene un infarto al encontrarse a Jim Moriarty ahí parado, junto con Sebastian Moran.  
  
—¡Papi! —escuchó cantar a la menor.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido de encontrarse ahí al culpable de los peores años de su vida como para sorprenderse más de la amorosa manera en que el hombre abrazó a la rubia de cabellos cenizos.

—Acompaña a tu padre, cariño... Necesito consultar unas cosas con el doctor—pidió Jim con un tono completamente extraño

John mantuvo la calma tanto como le fue posible. De acuerdo, quizá todavía hubiera cosas que podían sorprenderle, después de todo. Miró como la chica de 13 años asentía antes de irse de la mano de Moran, que le dedicó una mirada divertida antes de salir junto a ella.

Volvió su mirada al consultor, este le observaba con sorna.

—¿Me extrañaste? —musitó, burlón.

Sintió unas ganas tremendas de romperle la nariz del mismo modo que lo hizo con Sherlock, hace ya varios años atrás.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —escupió, irritado, y miró sin poder evitarlo por las escaleras.

No necesitaba que su pequeña viera a aquel hombre en su vida, nunca.

Soportaba la presencia de Sebastian, la cual resultaba necesaria de alguna manera, pero de ello a dejar convivir a Rosie con Moriarty cerca...

—Arreglo algunos cabos sueltos, ¿está Sherlock en casa? Oh, torpe de mí... Claro que no está aquí... De otro modo, no estaría yo aquí... No te preocupes, mi querido Watson, no es necesario... —dice, arrastrando las palabras al notar como el médico ha deslizado su mano hasta su bolsillo, no carga el teléfono encima, no puede contactarlo— Para cuando Sherly regrese ya estaré a varios metros... No te preocupes, no busco ninguna guerra innecesaria. Hemos crecido ahora, ¿cierto? Cada quien con sus responsabilidades...  
John contiene el aliento cuando el otro se acerca demasiado. Jim se aleja con una sonrisa en el rostro, que pronto forma una línea en sus labios. La seriedad crea un ambiente tenso.  
  
—Necesito un favor suyo, a decir verdad... Me cortaría las manos antes de suplicarles por algo, pero de esto depende la seguridad de mi familia... Y créeme cuando te digo que nada, ni nadie, alcanza a mi familia si puedo evitarlo...

Jim camina alrededor de Watson, mientras este reconstruye lo dicho.

—¿Eres una especie de ama de casa ahora? —gruñe

—Soy padre, Watson... Tal como tú... Harías lo necesario por proteger a tus crías, no dudes ni un segundo que yo no haría lo mismo por las mías.

—Discúlpame por dudarlo, pero eres un hombre con antecedentes... —replica, molesto, pero antes de que pueda agregar nada tiene de nuevo al otro frente.

Ha sido un movimiento tan rápido que le ha asustado, si tuviera que sincerarse. Jim está frente a él, su mano a centímetros de su cuello y una mirada que inyecta pavor.

—Ni una palabra más, doctor... Te lo advierto... Mis hijos no deben saberlo. Eso es lo que quiero.

Watson boquea cual pez fuera del agua, sacándole una sonrisa al otro.

—Oh, ¿creíste que solo hablaba por mi adorada Jamie, la niña de mis ojos...? No, doctor... Las casualidades no existen... El universo raramente es tan perezoso... Tengo un hijo... Un hijo increíblemente bueno. Y ni él ni Jamie pueden enterarse nunca de las cosas que he hecho... Sherlock y tú la tienen fácil... Ser parte de los buenos... ¿Dejarán alguna vez de ser tan asquerosos? Hablo en serio, habilidades como las suyas me vendrían bien... ¿Demasiado pronto para pedirte unirte a mi bando? Me tomó años animarme...  
  
—Incluso si lo que dices es cierto—le corta John, incrédulo, pero visiblemente irritado— ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte? No mereces ayuda de nadie, ciertamente no nuestra ayuda... O mí ayuda. ¡¿Tienes idea de la mierda que provocaste en mi vida?!

Los ojos del otro brillan.

—Soy plenamente consciente de ello—oculta una sonrisa— Moran no la tuvo fácil tampoco, si te da algo de consuelo... ¿Cuánto tiempo fue que estuve muerto? —murmura, fingiendo demencia, y luego mira al doctor— Quizá deberían salir alguna vez, quejarse de lo mal que la pasaron cuando fingimos morir...

—No has respondido la otra pregunta. ¿Por qué nosotros? El mundo entero sabe ya quién eres...

—No deberías subestimarme tanto, Watson... Hice creerles a todos que yo fui la víctima, y puedo borrar eso mismo si así lo deseo... En lo que a mi familia respecta, no soy más que un simple profesor de la universidad, preferiría que se mantenga así.

—¿Profesor? ¿Así debería llamarte ahora? —se mofa John, cruzándose de brazos

—Profesor Moriarty, me gustaría más...—responde Jim, sereno.

John rueda los ojos.

—No estoy pidiéndote esto por mí, si es lo que quieres creer. Lo hago por ellos. Te lo he dicho ya... Haría lo que sea por ellos.

Watson frunce el ceño, pero parece mucho más accesible a la idea. Intuye seriamente que va a arrepentirse de ello, pero finalmente suelta un suspiro. Jim parece satisfecho con ello, pues la sonrisa en sus ojos al oírle no tiene precio.

—De acuerdo... Elise no lo escuchará de nosotros.

Para la sorpresa absoluta de John, cuando Sherlock regresa esa noche, y tras hablar con él el tema tratado con Moriarty, se muestra en acuerdo inmediato.

—Maldita sea, pagaría lo que fuera por haber visto eso... —dice casi al instante.

John mira con extrema curiosidad a su esposo.

—No fue tan impresionante...

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Oh, cariño... Siempre ves, pero no observas.

El médico frunce el ceño, pero no responde. Le da lugar para explicarse.  
  
—Vino arrastrándose hasta aquí para garantizar la seguridad de sus hijos... Se humilló yendo hasta ti... Convencerme a mí sería sencillo. Nos da ventaja, John. ¿No puedes verlo? Convencerte a ti, por otro lado... Incluso si yo hubiese estado bien con ello, tú eras el verdadero inconveniente.

—¿Quieres decir que fui su archienemigo número uno al menos un instante?

—Un archienemigo de por lo menos tres años, en realidad. Ese es el tiempo que le tomó presentarse frente a ti, no debió ser fácil para él hacerlo... ¡Debimos poner cámaras en la planta baja!

John contiene una risotada ante la inconformidad del otro y pronto le besa para calmarle, aunque sea un poco. Quizá ese tipo de sorpresas no eran tan malas, después de todo.

Nunca se imaginó que sería él quien podría decir que obligó a James Moriarty a humillarse pidiendo su ayuda.  
.

.

.


End file.
